Young Justice meets the Avengers
by Artemis is awsome
Summary: so what if the TEAM get pulled into the avengers universe... and Artemis knows the avengers already? uncle Tony? fic caused by boredom and live of yj and rst fic be nice
1. ch1

well im bored sooo have some of my crack filled imagination ^-^

i own nothing but my oc's

"talking"

_thinking/ mind-link_

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd person POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the team plus Red Arrow is on the bio-ship heading towards an abandoned warehouse that has been sending out strange energy pulsations.

"hey how long till we get there green cheeks?" kid flash asked

"about five more minutes Kid Flash" she responded with a soft smile

"OK then could you please set up the link miss martian?" Aqualad asked in his leader voice

"on it" she responded getting serious

_link established _her voice rang out inside their heads

_everyone here? _Aqualad asked mentally

_im here _wall said happy

_here and feeling the aster _robin called out

_here _came reds voice

_hn_ was all super boy said

they waited for Artemis but she seemed occupied with her phone

_art-THAT FUCKER I WILL END HIM! Artemis's cut off Aqualad_

_if you don't mind me asking who will you be killing_ _Mis?_ robin called mentally she looked up and flushed and she chuckled

_ohh no one you know just found out that friend of mine told the whole school i'm the leader of his fan club... oddly enough he signed me up to be the leader of your fan club to isn't that strange ROBIN? _she said glaring at him Red Arrow chuckled as robin paled and smiled weakly

_look mis please don't kill me i have a life to live _he cried in fear shocking the team except Artemis who chuckled evilly the team all looked at her in shock and slight fear

_don't worry i won't kill you... yet but i thing the school could use an Artemis fan-club don't you?_

robin quickly agreed _of course and i will be the leader of just don't kill me _

at this she smiled "good and you better be dedicated to it to."she spoke out loud.

"of course and i will even stalk you to prove it!" robin said grinning noticing her smirk he got confused "what?"

the team that had been watching awe-struck startled when Aqualad's voice rang through their heads

_we are here team enter stealth mode _they all did as told when suddenly a vortex opened up in front of the ship

" miss martian can we get away from it?" Aqualad yelled

"no it's sucking her in! buclke in we dont know whats out there!" she yelled every one did as they were told but Artemis

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIS!" robin yelled from his seat she rolled her eyes and walked to the window.

"MEGAN FLY STRAIT IN THEN UP AS FAST AS POSSIBLE WE DON'T WANT TO HIT ANYTHING!" she yelled to the martian girl they all looked at her strangely

"YOU SAID WE WERE GOING IN ANYWAY SO JUST SO DO IT OK?" Megan nodded and did as Artemis said they were all shocked when they came out above a city

"Megan do you see that tower with the name STARK on it?" Megan nodded "head there I suppose it is time i visit an old friend" she said with a smile on her face

so yeah obviously arty is my fave person followed closely bo Kid Flash and Robin

i know it is not great but it is my first fic so be nice and please tell me how i did


	2. Uncle Tony

hey i know it has been awhile but i couldn't figure out how to update

thanks to you guys who reviewed ^.^

I own nothing :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~third person~~~~~~~~~~

Meg'an directed the bio-ship towards the tower

"What do you mean time to visit an old friend Arty?" Wally asked she raised an eyebrow at him

"one don't call me arty and two exactly what i said kid dufus"

Robin decided to pipe up "who are we visiting Mis?"

Artemis smiled "a good friend of mine. and uncle tony i guess"

Wallys eyes widened "holy shit Stark industry! uncle Tony? AS IN FUCKING TONY STARK THE IRON MAN?"

Robin, Roy, and Coners eyes widened and they simultaneously shouted

**"THE IRON MAN?! AND YOU CALL HIM UNCLE?"**

"Yes that Tony Stark and will you please shut up?" was what shew responded with

"um mm where do i land Artemis?" Meg'an asked

"oh the helipad should work uncle T. doesn't use it anyway" Artemis told her

when Meg'an landed Artemis walked off the bio-ship with the team trailing behind

"Jarvis I'm back could you inform the Avengers?" she called

"mis there is no one-" Robin was cut off

"Of course mistress Artemis" a elderly mans voice echoed out "and should i have the chiefs get cooking?"

Artemis laughed at everyones face "Yes please Jarvis And tell thim to double Thor's amount we have a speedster among us"

"of course mistress Artemis" she turned around and seeing everyones face

"you guys have seen Iron man you know how Jarvis works"

"well it is different knowing your friend personally talks to him" Roy said

they watched in shock as a grown man came running into the room and latched on to artemis

"ARTY YOUR BACK!" the man screamed

"UNCLE TONY!" she hugged him "...can you let me go?"

"wha? oh sure" Tony stood up and fixed his clothes "so who are your friends?"

"oh Tony these are my friends-" she was cut off by tony

"wally west, conner kent, megan morzz, kaldur, and richard gr-" robin cut him off

"yeah they dont know who i am"

"ohh sorry bro" tony said and fist bumped robin

i know this isnt the best but the rest of the Avengers should come in next chapter


End file.
